Sonrisas cómplices
by Aokiri
Summary: [One!Shot] Todo lo que les queda son las sonrisas cómplices y los deseos de un mañana que nunca llegará. :: • :: Regalo para Koitsuma del foro Ranmaniáticos.


**Disclaimer:** No, no me confundan, no soy Rumiko. Yo soy... ¡Batman!

 _[Este fic es un regalo para mi jefecita, Koitsuma, por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (adelantado) dentro del foro Ranmaniáticos]_

 **Advertencias:** Fluff, creo. O drama, no estoy segura xd.

* * *

 _ **Sonrisas cómplices**_

No es como si el chico cerdo le agradara.

No, de verdad que no, pero tampoco es como si hubiera más opción exactamente. Pensándolo bien, no es como si hubiera algo malo, de hecho; no era bueno, si decía la verdad, no, no completamente.

No del todo, porque no estaba con Ran-chan. Jamás estaría _bien_ si no era con Ran-chan —eso solía decirse, eso solía creer—. Pero realmente, ¿qué tan mal podía resultar? Era un plan perfecto, infalible.

Celos. Si, eso debía funcionar, _celos._

Era su punto débil; le enloquecían los celos, lo sabía, eran amigos de la infancia, lo conocía mejor que él mismo. Podía funcionar, _debía_ funcionar.

Pero, ¿Ryōga? Era tan distraído como torpe, tan fácil de engañar y tan _ingenuo._ Un idiota con todas las letras. Para su desgracia, el único idiota que parecía dispuesto a cooperar; y es que estaba «enamorado» de Akane Tendō —no es que la chica le desagradara del todo, no exactamente, pero no sabía _qué tenía_ que todos los chicos se embobaban. Si ni siquiera sabía cocinar— y por eso no podía haber nadie más adecuado para que sus planes se concretaran debidamente: él se quedaba con Akane, ella se quedaba con Ran-chan, y absolutamente todos eran felices.

Tampoco es que odiara al chico cerdo.

Era tan bobo que daba gracia. Era fuerte —no tanto como Ran-chan, pero era considerable, suponía—, era «amable» en lo que cabía. Vaya, incluso como cerdo era gracioso. Nada extraordinario, creía.

Perfecto para que sus planes se llevaran a cabo. Eso se decía, eso le gustaba repetir.

Le gustaba engañarse, le gustaba ser ciega, le gustaba no ver las sonrisas que le excluían, le gustaba no ver, no darse cuenta cómo le dejaba atrás. A Ryōga también, y queriendo ser ciegos juntos, prefiriendo quedarse en la oscuridad planeaban, como dos niños, planes para separarlos, planes para obtener lo que deseaban; planes para saciar su desazón, para acallar aquella voz que les decía que no habían sido elegidos.

Entonces, celos.

A Ran-chan le podían los celos, le podía el orgullo, así que iba a golpear donde más le dolía; saldría con su rival. Y como Ran-chan le amaba, _tenía que_ amarla, saltaría en su defensa, ardería en celos, confesaría su tórrido amor. Eso se decía, eso le gustaba repetir.

Así que, Ryōga estaba muy cerca, su calor era demasiado obvio como para poder ignorarlo: el calor de un guerrero. El calor de la batalla. Y se sonreían. Sonrisas cómplices pintadas de victoria, sonrisas cómplices llenas de confianza; pero eran sonrisas cómplices de miedo e inseguridad, de ceguera voluntaria, de negación.

Porque cuando Ran-chan y la chico Tendō les vieran, no iban a arder en celos, no iban a hacer confesiones tórridas, no iban a hacer nada para separarlos. Sonreirían entre ellos, cómplices, entendiéndose con una mirada, les felicitarían, se irían caminando, discutiendo, y ella les envidiaría. Ella sería la que ardería en celos, ella haría intentos patosos de declarar un tórrido amor. Ellos, se da cuenta. Ukyō y Ryōga. Se da cuenta de que están en la misma situación en todo caso. Se da cuenta de que él también arderá en celos, él también hará intentos torpes de declarar su amor.

Sabía que fracasarían miserablemente.

Ukyō Kuonji sabía todo eso. Sabía todo eso y aún así sonrió cómplice, y Ryōga Hibiki le sonrió en respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Y entonces pasó el tiempo.

Ukyō se llenó de sonrisas cómplices, le parecía que su puesto de okonomiyakis estaba infestado, que en la ciudad no cabrían todas; pero las conservaba, oh si, las conservaba. Las conservaba y pensaba en ellas. Las pensaba mientras le daba la vuelta a los okonomiyakis, las pensaba mientras iba por la compra; las pensaba cuando, Ryōga, despistado como era, llegaba a U-chan's preguntando por Hokkaidō. Le invitaba a cenar, por qué no. Trazaban planes, se sonreían cómplices, les albergaba la esperanza y cerraban el trato.

Ryōga se convirtió en un cliente frecuente.

Les gustaba imaginar su futuro a un lado de sus personas deseadas, les gustaba caminar en la oscuridad. Porque era mejor que la realidad, que la crudeza de sus deseos hechos pedazos. Y es que Ranma y Akane se habían casado.

Les gustaba pensar que era un engaño, que en realidad no se amaban, que era fingido, que había una explicación lógica para evitar el dolor en el corazón; pero no la había, no la había y Ukyō sabía que sólo estaba engañándose. Los dos se engañaban. Fantaseaban juntos, compartían secretos y se sonreían cómplices.

Es que quizá el día siguiente conseguirían lo que deseaban. El día siguiente llevarían a cabo sus planes, el día siguiente dejarían de sonreírse cómplices y comenzarían a ser felices, a vivir sus fantasías.

El día siguiente nunca llegaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A veces Ukyō dejaba de pensar en Ranma y pensaba en Ryōga: pensaba en lo torpe que era, y en que seguro encontraría el modo de perderse camino a su tienda de okonomiyakis, que un día se perdería para no volver.

Y se asustaba.

Se asustaba tanto y era tal su preocupación que se le quemaban los okonomiyakis, confundía las órdenes, Konatsu la miraba extrañado y con un deje de tristeza en los ojos; entonces sonreía con nostalgia y terminaba de atender a los clientes.

—Lo extraña, ¿no es verdad señora Ukyō? —preguntó una noche, cuando habían terminado de atender y Ukyō aún miraba ansiosa la puerta esperando que alguien cargando una mochila traspasara el portal.

Apretó los labios y no contestó, pero ambos sabían la respuesta.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ukyō se creaba excusas.

Es que Ryōga le ayudaba, le entendía, sabía lo que era lo inalcanzable y los deseos de tenerlo. Entendía sus sonrisas cómplices, entendía la frustración.

Era su amigo ahora. Era su amigo, en su compañía el dolor por perder a Ranma era menos, sentía que podía reír de verdad, sentía que escucharle hablar de sus viajes la relajaba: le daba esperanza. Le regalaba su calor de guerrero, le infundía fuerzas.

Por eso se sentaba frente a la puerta de su puesto a esperar hasta altas horas de la noche. Konatsu le llevaba cobijas cuando hacía mucho frío, pero de cualquier forma Ukyō jamás lograba entrar en calor; no hasta que él llegaba, no hasta que sonreía cómplice.

Las noches eran eternas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al deslumbrar una figura tambaleante en la solitaria madrugada, cerca de media noche, Ukyō sintió como su corazón se tambaleaba también.

Se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia él hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia. Él llevaba una gran caja de cartón algo golpeada, que le extendió al verla, casi bruscamente.

—Son verduras —aclaró, murmurando—. De Okinawa. Para ti.

Ukyō rió, dejando la caja a un lado y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para ayudarle a llegar al ambiente caldeado de la tienda. Su calor la envolvió y no recordaba haber sentido tanto alivio antes.

Se sonrieron cómplices, como si guardaran un secreto valioso.

Ukyō lo invitó a quedarse a dormir aquella noche.

* * *

 _[1, 167 palabras]_

 **Nota de la autora:** Si, bueno, ajem. ¡ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO JEFECITA! :3

Fue escrito con amor, no sé si se habrá notado (?). Para no haber escrito antes un Ryōga/Ukyō eso fue increíblemente fácil de redactar xd. Y bueno, esta es mi versión del _paring_ , no sé si esté demasiado... no sé xd. Me gustó, espero que a ustedes también, en especial a ti jefecita que este es tu regalo jsjsjsjsjs :3

Link al suculento foro Ranmaniáticos en mi perfil. Hay concurso y estamos dando regalos gratis de cumpleaños. Aprovechen. Vayan. Ahora. _Ya._

¡Nos leemos! 7u7


End file.
